The field of the invention pertains to tools for firefighters, law enforcement, roofers, construction workers, the handyman, the tradesman, and for others requiring tools for dismantling tasks. The invention pertains to tools or devices which are shown in three main configurations.
One device is a dismantling combination tool of six tools in one for prying, ripping, removing, splitting, hammering, venting and other dismantling tasks as needed by firefighters, law enforcement, construction workers, roofers, handymen.
Another device is configured for dismantling roofing materials such as nails and shingles, and for carpet and ice removal.
A third configuration is a device for dismantling deck boards, sheathing, 2.times.4's, and wooden pallets.
Fork type tools have been used in the past for dismantling work. However, the fork type tools require that the tool be centered and pivoted on a beam such as a 2.times.4. Most known dismantling tools are lightweight in construction. No provision has been made for one piece cast steel solid hefty tools for dismantling materials.
Examples of the known art are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,289 to Callahan for an S shaped shovel having a thin blade; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,363 to Bowlin for a lift bar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,659 to L'Heureux for a roof opener; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,503 to Ward for a demolition tool; U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,694 to Erickson, Jr. for a roof-nail spud; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,003 to Feinstein for a ripping bar; U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,976 to Ness for a wrecking bar; U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,182 to Marik for a stake and form removal device; U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,228 to Latiolais for a wrecking tool; U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,092 to Vanasse for a combination tool; U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,897 to Wurdack for a tool for lifting and removing carpet; and U.S. Pat. No. 738,753 to Baggett for a combination tool.
The Callahan patent discloses a tool for removing wooden pallet deck boards. The Bowlin patent shows a forked lift bar centered over a support beam. The L'Heureux patent teaches a device having spaced tines and reinforcement members underneath. The Ward patent shows a double ended tool with differently shaped prying members at opposite ends. The Erickson, Jr. patent shows a multiple plate tool for removing nail and roofing material. The Feinstein patent discloses a ripping bar with two tines for removing wall board. The Ness patent teaches a wrecking bar having two tines on one end and a bent arm at the other end.
The Marik patent has a box-like portion at one end for removing forms from a formed concrete structure. The opposite end of the Marik device contains a beveled tool. The Latiolais device has two obtusely angular legs with an upwardly curving fulcrum portion that is mechanically assembled. The Vanasse patent shows a crow bar with a wire breaking implement and a nail puller at opposite ends. The Wurdack patent teaches a tool for lifting furniture and for removing glued down carpet. The Baggett patent shows a combination tool having a V-shaped cleft at a chisel end and a backward facing nail-pulling claw and wedge with a lug disposed beneath. Although these patents discuss dismantling tasks, none show a dismantling device having a solid cast steel body.